Im Doing This For You
by MelissaeffinReid
Summary: Rawrr


**Prologue.**

**There was no escape. It was just me and the thing. I couldn't make out what exactly it was. It looked like a human. But I knew that this couldn't possibly be human. It was too **

**violent to be human. It stood there watching me. Figuring out its plan to finish me off.**

**Chapter 1.**

**I sat in the far corner, shaking with fear. It was there. Watching me. Waiting for me to try to escape. "You know, you humans are fun to chase. You will run away from anything. "**

**It said with its evil grin. After it said I knew what it was. It was like a total slap in the face. That was a vampire. I sat there for a long time. Motionless. "You won't get away with **

**this. Benji will be here soon to break me out.**

**Benjamin (Benji for short.) is my best friend. I knew him since I was little. Our mothers are best friends, so we always played in the yard while they sat on the porch .Benji is a **

**vampires. Benji's been a vampire since he was broke it to me when we were 15. We were walking home from school. Talking about the fist fight that happened at lunch that **

**day. "Man! He took a hit like a chimp!" I laughed. Benji grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the woods near my house. "Benji… whats up?" I wondered aloud. "Sam, Your not **

**gonna believe this but… I was attacked by something ominous last week. Ever since Ive had a craving for blood and I have these badass mucles." He said. I had a thing for **

**vampire books then so I knew what he was trying to say. He opened his mouth and there were sharp fangs. "I don't believe this." I whispered.**

**"HEY! DID YA HEAR ME? I SAID?" Something yelled. I snapped my attention back to the vampire. "I said Benji isn't going to make it past these doors, has a weakling." he said. I **

**jumped up off the ground, took the pocket knife out of my pocket and ran full speed at the vampire. "You know, Benji may not be as strong as you but i'm sure as hell that he can **

**take you down any day!" I yelled at him. He glared at me. "I doubt that." There was a bang behind me. Obviously it was Benji. Who else would it be? After about 8 or so bangs, **

**Benji made his way in. "Sam get outta here." He said without even looking at me. I obeyed and ran out through the hole he made in the wall and ran. I was running. But where **

**would I go? Home was at least 30 miles from here. Should I wait for Benji? I wasn't sure, so I jumped up into the tree and hid until I saw Benji. That is, if he ever came back alive.**

**Chapter 2.**

**It's been 3 hours. I'm worried sick. What if Benjis dead? What if that vampire slaughtered him? I'm terrified. My phone vibrates. It was a text from Benji. I read the text _killed the _**

**_Vampire. Where are you?_ I sigh and reply _in the tree right outside the warehouse._ I hit send, and in less than 2 minutes I could hear Benji yelling my name. I jump down from the **

**tree. "Man, why is it that you're getting into trouble with the some vampire?" He said. I laugh "Because I'm more capable of being caught then you are, I'm human Benji" I **

**never sure why I'm such an attraction to vampires. Could it maybe my family? My family has been royalty in Europe in thousands of years. Right now my grandparents **

**are at the throne. My parents have turned down the position, they wanted to have a normal life with their children, which is made up of me (Sam)& Alec, .I never talk to my **

**siblings anymore they both stopped talking to me when I randomly disappeared all the time .My mother and stepfather never minded, they knew it would happen sooner or later. **

**So me and Benji where walking back to his car. I've been in trouble so many times, he senses when I'm in trouble and he comes to my rescue. "Sam, I want to make you a **

**vampire. I'm afraid I'll lose you every time you get taken hostage." Benji said. What did he just say? I got in the car. It was a long, silent ride home. I got out of the car and **

**walked into the house. I went straight to bed. I didn't bother to answer the several phone calls Benji kept sending.**

**Chapter 3**

**I woke up to my phone going off. I sighed and picked up the phone. "Yes Benji." I mumbled. Benji sounded relieved. "Sam we gotta change you today. Theres an army of vampires**

**coming." He said. I growled. "Ok when do you wanna do it?" I really didn't wanna become a vampire. "I cant do it because I'll loose control and possibly kill you. I know **

**someone who can do it, we gotta go now if we want the change finished before tonight." He said. I sighed. "ok." She heard him pick up his keys. "I'll be over soon." He said and **

**hung up. I got dressed and fixed my hair. Benji was here in less then 5 minutes. I sighed and walked out to his car. Benji looked like he just saw a ghost. He sped out on to the **

**highway. It was a really long drive. It felt like it went on forever. She looked at the sign that came up on her side of the car. 'Forks, Washington.' "Were here." He finally said. **

**"Who are we seeing?" I asked. "The Cullen's. Theyre a vampire covent that doesn't kill humans. Carlisle is a doctor here in Forks so he has self control over blood." He pulled into **

**the driveway of a huge mansion. Benji pulled into a drive way and got out immediately. I sat there frozen. "Sam lets go." He said. I was frozen there. "Sam." He opened my door **

**and helped me out. We walked to the door where a tall handsome boy answered the door. "Hi, You must be Benjamin and Sam. Come in. Carlisle is waiting in his office." Benji **

**took my hand and walked me into the house and into a bright white office. It almost looked like a doctors office. Carlisle looked up and saw Benji. "Oh you made it." He looked **

**over at me. "And your Samantha." He smiled. "Sam." I corrected him. Benji walked me over to a bed and I sat there. "Carlisle I'd like you to turn her. She gets ambushed all the **

**time and I cant risk her safety anymore." Carlisle nodded. "Ok." He said not saying anything else. Benji walked over and took my hand. "It'll be over before you know it." He said. **

**Carlisle walked over, moved my neck to the side and bit in quickly. **

**(To be continued…..) **


End file.
